¿CÓMO?
by Helen Karlray
Summary: ¿Alguna vez  se han detenido a pensar como decirle a alguien lo que sienten?, ¿se han quedado petrificados por no saber cómo comenzar? Y si en verdad tú jamás le has dicho a alguien que lo quieres. ¿Cómo aprender?


**Mi tormento**

¿Alguna vez se han detenido a pensar como decirle a alguien lo que sienten?, ¿se han quedado petrificados por no saber cómo comenzar? Y si en verdad tú jamás le has dicho a alguien que lo quieres. ¿Cómo aprender?

Disclaimer: Tanto los personajes como su nombre no me pertenecen, sólo son usados para calmar los desequilibrios mentales de la autora. La historia esta basada en hechos reales.

¿Cómo decirte que te amo?, ¿cómo decirte que eres lo único que ven mis ojos?, ¿cómo decirte que esta estúpida sonrisa que se plasma en mi rostro cada mañana es por la añoranza de verte? ¿Cómo podría decirte que te admiro, que te pienso, que te quiero? ¿Cómo podría decírtelo si no es lo que persigo? No es lo que necesito, es lo que mi estúpido corazón siente, sólo se engancha en un ideal, se aferra a esa utópica ilusión de pensar que eres perfecto, que eres inigualable, que eres aquel al que siempre busque. Este inútil sentimiento me priva de libertad, me encierra entre barreras de amor y locura.

Trato de convencerme de que lo que hago no esta bien, me miro otra vez al espejo, me veo tan mal, no eh dormido, no eh hecho más que pensar en ti, día tras día, todas las noches. Cubro mi rostro con la sombra de mi capucha, como si con eso lograra ocultar el infierno.

No soy más que una simple prisionera de mis propios ideales, de mis ilusiones y mis sueños perdidos. No puedo escapar de mis creencias y es por ello que jamás podré decirte lo mucho que me gustas, por el miedo a perderte. Si, tengo miedo, no me importa admitir que estoy aterrorizada. No te conozco realmente y ya me tienes atrapada entre tus pestañas. Mi mascara de arrogancia se destruye con cada latido de tu corazón.

Camino de manera automática hasta la sala donde los demás ya ah escuchado las instrucciones de la misión, mi hermanote de metal me toma de la mano y me guía hacia el auto, lo sigo sin resistencia. Llegamos a la ciudad ya me han indicado mi posición y mi deber que cumplo puntual, todos celebran yo sólo te miro y siento comprimirse mi corazón.

¿Qué será de mi cuando ya no queden defensas? ¿Qué será de esta alma en desgracia?, ¿Qué será de esta patética creatura que no hace más que pensar en ti? No puedo permitirme caer en las redes de la desesperación absurda de la melancolía indiscreta y satisfactoria llamada amor. No tengo tiempo de quedar atrapada en tus redes, no tengo deseos de ser un ser que sólo vive por ti. Maldigo mi destino que no me permite salir de este camino de amargura, de este sueño inconcluso.

Llegamos de nuevo a la torre, todos me felicitan por haber terminado con el enemigo de un sólo golpe, agradezco con una ligera sonrisa o eso quiero pensar que hago, pero cuando tú llegas a mi lado pierdo la compostura, debo alejarme, lo notas y me miras condescendiente, piensas que estoy cansada y después de unas palabras de aliento que saben a cartón. Me siento morir, no puedo engañar a mi corazón, tu voz se alejo y no estas en la habitación, acaso con toda tu inteligencia no entiendes que no puedo sobrevivir sin ti, que mis alas están atadas a tu alma mi amado petirrojo.

Aun tengo esperanza ser capaz de olvidar mis heridas del pasado, superar mis temores y resistir a la luz de tus ojos, estoy aferrada a esta idea absurda de que serás mío, de que podré borrar aquellas noches manchadas de lamentos y desgracias; sobrevivo creyendo solamente en aquel momento que algún día llegará.

No puedo fingir que voy a estar bien, no puedo volar en libertad, ya no sé, ya no recuerdo como es estar sola, ya no puedo comprender como es que vivía sin tu mirada cada mañana, sin tus palabras acartonadas y marchitas con las que me das aliento.

Pero es fue suficiente, nada de lo que hago basta, ni vender mi alma y mis sueños para que sientas algo por mi.

Eh dado todo por permanecer a tu lado, eh suprimido mi poder, eh abandonado a mi familia, mi planeta, mi vida y todo lo que conocía por ti, y tú nos has hecho anda más que pensar en ella, esa otra mujer que no tiene la culpa de tener lo que deseas, alguien divertido y amable que te complemente.

Debo detenerme, dedo dejar de ser tu compañera, tu confidente, tu amiga, estar a tu lado es un derroche de masoquismo. El abrazo de Morfeo de deja verte, sentirte, pero amanece tan pronto, me refugio de las madrugadas. Me cega la luz del Alba. Se desvanece la esperanza que nace con el amanecer.

Despierto cada día con la misma tristeza, todo había sido un sueño, una ilusión que dura muy poco. Cada mañana es igual a la anterior, mirarte desde lejos, escuchar tus tecnicismos, seguir los planes y cumplir con el trabajo. No hay más y no pides más. Seguir el vuelo de un líder que sólo es eso, mi líder

¿Cuál es el final de esta historia para un ser que no merece ni los créditos?, caer en desesperación y romper al fin los lazos de mi coherencia.

Quizá

**Nota de la autora**: Si ya sé que esta algo deprimente, espero sus comentarios y agradezco de antemano su tiempo. Cualquier error o incoherencia que encuentren agradecería me la hicieran notar para poder mejorar.

NO ESTOY SEGURA SI DEBIERA CONTINUARLA. DÍGANME SI LES AGRADARÍA QUE SIGUIERA ESTA HISTORIA

GRACIAS

Saludos


End file.
